Pugadeon
Stun |weaknesses = Ice Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Nrex117 }} Pugadeon are Scelidians/Goliath Brute Wyvern that were first introduced in Monster Hunter: Evolution. Physiology Pugadeon resemble the real world dinosaur [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iguanodon Iguanodon]. Their bulky bodies are covered in a green scaled hide, while the belly is a dark yellow color. They have gray, beaked, jaws filled with thousands of tightly packed teeth, on the chin of Pugadeon is a large red dewlap. They have a thick, gray band of bony armor running down the length of their back, starting at the top of their head and extending to the tip of their short tapering tail. Their forelimbs are large and robust with their fists covered in gauntlet-like spike covered hooves. Behavior Unusually aggressive for a herbivore, Pugadeon often lash out at anything that gets too close to it. They will fiercely defend themselves from hunters and predatory monsters. Ecological Information Placement in food chain Pugadeon occupy a moderate position on the food chain, being large and powerful enough to defend themselves adequately from smaller predators, but still weak enough to be hunted by large predatory monsters. Behavior towards other monsters Pugadeon are much more territorial than other large grazing animals and are known to attack other herbivores that encroach on their feeding grounds. They are known to defend themselves from predators. Tracks This monster is known to leave behind many tracks that hunters can use to aid in tracking this monster down across the map. Pugadeon is capable of leaving behind "Deep Hoof Tracks", "Dug Up Stone" and "Gnawed Vegetation", these tracks can be used by. Specific Locale Interactions This monster has no special locale interactions. Special Behaviors This monster has no special behaviors. Abilities The spikes on their hands serve to protect themselves against predators. They can also deliver powerful blows with their forearms in a fashion similar to the monster Brachydios. They can change between a bipedal stance and a quadrupedal stance, when moving quadrupedally they are capable of knocking away hunters with powerful kicks of their hindlimbs and swipes of their stiff tails. They are capable of digging up stones to use for defense and can smash and throw them at hunters in a similar method to Kulu-Ya-Ku. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Clade: Dinosauria *Order: Ornithischia *Suborder: Ornithopoda *Family: Iguanodontidae *Subfamily: Iguanotherinae *Genus: Pugadeon *Species: P. scutomanus Habitat Range These Goliath Brute Wyverns/Scelidians unsurprisingly inhabit forests and jungles where they have access to a large amount of vegetation to feed on. Their habitats include the Ancestral Steppe, Great Forest, Flooded Forest, Jungle, Jurassic Frontier, Primal Forest, and the Verdant Hills. In the New World they were recently discovered in the Ancient Forest and the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Pugadeon are herbivores and eat various plants such as grasses, herbs, and bushes. They also eat bark by scrapping it off trees and other woody plants with their spiked thumbs. Potential predators of Pugadeon include Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Glavenus, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Pugadeon have multiple spikes on their hands which they use to protect themselves from predators. They have also have a narrow carapace on their backs that primarily consists of overlapping bony plates. Similar carapaces are found on their hands and feet. The spikes on their hands are extensions of the hand carapaces. They have impressively developed hands that sport rather human-like digits, allowing them to easily grasp objects and throw their signature punch attacks. They have beak-like mouths that are made from fused teeth, and use their jaws to cut and chew food. They can change between a bipedal stance and a quadrupedal stance. They assume a quadrupedal stance for moving around and a bipedal posture to fight against predators. Behavior Pugadeon are territorial herbivores, spending most of their time grazing. They typically live solitary lives, but during the breeding seasons they are known to gather in large herds. These herds will travel large distances in vast migrations to their nesting grounds where they will nest and raise their young communally. They gather in large groups when nesting to defend their young from predatory monsters. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: only the final form of weapons and armor will be shown. Weapons Armor Blademaster Skills: Acrobat, Fleet Feet, Challenger +1, Slow Sharpening Gunner Skills: Acrobat, Fleet Feet, Challenger +1, Slow Sharpening Attacks *'Iguana Jab': Pugadeon throws a quick jab at the hunter. This is Pugadeon's weakest attack and deals a rather low amount of damage and knocks back the hunter. *'Iguana One-Two Combo': Pugadeon throws an Iguana Jab at the targeted hunter and then quickly launches a cross punch with the opposite hand at the hunter. Somewhat more powerful than the Iguana Jab and knocks the hunter back. *'Iguana Upper': Pugadeon attempts to hit the hunter with an uppercut with either one of its fists. Deals moderate damage and sends the hunter flying back. *'Iguana Hammer Fist': Pugadeon raises one of its fists and then quickly brings it down on the hunter, usually using the side of its hand or wrist. Deals moderate damage and can stun hunters. *'Iguana Fury': Pugadeon stands in place and launches several punches at a rapid pace. One of Pugadeon's strongest attacks, capable of erasing a large amount of a hunter's HP if it doesn't outright KO them. **'Advancing Iguana Fury': This attack is fundamentally the same as the normal Iguana Fury attack, except that the attacking Pugadeon will walk towards a targeted hunter in order to make sure the attack hits. *'Iguana Ground Pound': Pugadeon raises one of its fists and strikes the ground with it. Any nearby hunters will experience a quake effect; any hunters that are too close to Pugadeon's fist will receive a decent amount of damage. *'Iguana Earth Shaker': This attack is similar Iguana Ground Pound, but Pugadeon will use both of its fists instead of only one. The quake effect has a larger range and will deal more damage to a hunter should they be struck by Pugadeon's fist. *'Iguana Jackhammer': Pugadeon will start rapidly punching the ground. After the second punch, rocks will start flying out of the ground from the spot where Pugadeon is punching. The rocks will fly into the air and then fall down on nearby hunters. This attack is relatively easy to avoid if the hunter is at a safe enough distance, but being too close will trap hunters in a quake, making it easier for them to be hit by a rock. The rocks deal a significant amount of damage and stuns hunters. *'Iguana Charge': Pugadeon will lower its head and charge in a straight line. Deals moderate damage. *'Iguana Whip': Pugadeon will quickly turn around in an attempt to smack hunters with its tail. Deals moderate damage. Etymology Pugadeon is a combination of pugilist (a professional boxer), Gideon Mantell (a paleontologist who discovered Iguanodon), and Iguanodon. Iguanorosu is derived from iguana and Iguanodon. Notes *Pugadeon's forearms, head, and back can be broken. Its tail can be severed. *When low on stamina, it will eat from herb gathering spots to recover stamina. *Pugadeon's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Stun Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Nrex117